Serendipitous
by MidnightMilkshake
Summary: Rubies shine brightest when held up to the light of fire. Rated M for later language and suggestive themes.


Ruby's mind started to wander more and more from what the professor was saying to her thoughts and daydreams. The brunette noticed across the room her sister doing the same.

" _Yeah, Yang's probably the best sister any one could ask for; considerate, nice, protective maybe a little too much at times but still, and she is rather beautiful."_ Ruby started to blush subconsciously.

The brunette slowly felt her face get redder as she was wondered how it would feel to kiss her sister. Sure she had kissed her on the cheek but-. Ruby's thoughts were cut out as the arm supporting her gave out letting her head slam onto the table.Only some students noticed as Professor Port started yelling at the top of his lungs for an "intense" moment of his story. Ruby lifted her head to see some students stifle their laughs at her clumsiness. The rest of the lesson went as it normally did-Professor Port rambling and no one listening. When the bell rang, the brunette saw her sister working her way towards her

"Hey sis!" Yang said wrapping her sister in a hug.

"T-too tight!" Ruby gasped. Yang let go to see her sister glaring at her.

"Aww, what's the matter?"

"Besides you just trying to strangle me to death?"

"Come on sis, tell, me!" The older sibling said as she tried put her sister in a headlock. But Ruby quickly evaded her sisters grasp.

"Putting me in a headlock and ruffling my hair won't help my mood, Yang."

"Ok, ok, but seriously what's got you so… annoyed?"

"It's, it's nothing Yang," Ruby sighed.

Her older sister eyed her suspiciously before speaking. "Ok, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't push you, but you do know I'm always here right?"

"Yeah, I know Yang."

"Well, bye Ruby."

"Bye Yang."

As she walked to her next class, she started wondering why she was annoyed in the first place. Maybe because she had a quiz today?

" _Yeah like that's true."_

" _Well then what is it then?"_

" _You love your sister."_

" _Oh course I do, what kind of sister would I be otherwise?"_

" _You know what I mean."_

" _It's wrong to love your sister that way!"_

" _You think."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _You know you would love to pin her-"_

" _Stopstopstop, no thinking about that."_

" _You know I'm right."_

Ruby let out a low grown realizing there was no use arguing with herself. It had started around second year and her feelings for her sister only increased going into the third year of school. The confines of Beacon made Ruby notice her sister more and more. At first she thought it was just her forming a greater bond with her sister, but she soon found that any physical contact with her sister made her heart beat faster. She had thought about why this happened long and hard and eventually came up with the idea of having a crush on her sister. Ruby finally arrived at the lecture hall glad to have a distraction from her thoughts. As she sat down, she opened her book and waited for the lesson to start, but before the lesson even started, she found her mind already wandering back to Yang.

" _Why can I not stop thinking of her? Sure, I think about her normally but today more than normal strangely enough."_

"Miss Rose, what is the answer to question number four?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Triangle!"

"Yes, the reason Grimm migrate so often is because _triangle,_ "

Ruby slumped down in her chair thoroughly embarrassed yet determined to push her thoughts aside and listen to the rest of the lecture. Eventually the bell rang and students started to shuffle out for lunch.

"Miss Rose, could you come here? I have something I need to talk to you about."

Ruby made her way to the front grumbling incoherently.

"I'm sure you know what I want to talk to you about."

"Maybe," Ruby shrugged out.

"Well, you often space out in my class. In fact, this is the third time this week!"

"Sorry Mrs. Goodwitch, just a bit… distracted about things."

"Ahhh," A knowing glint shone in the professor's eye. "From my experience you should just tell them, no games."

"Huh, w-wait, WHAT!"

"Enough talking," her features changed back to their stern demeanor "The next time I see you spacing out in class again and it's detention; you are dismissed Miss Rose."

Ruby slowly walked to the cafeteria thinking about what the hell just happened. Had her professor, Glynda-motherfucking-Goodwitch just give her _dating_ advise!? The person normally referred to as "The Witch" give her tips in her love life!? The brunette was equally confused as she was before when she reached the cafeteria. After Ruby got her lunch, she sat down with the rest of team RWBY still staring off into space.

"Ruby, Remnant to Ruby."

"Huh, what Yang?"

"You were staring off into space again."

"Yeah, I got in trouble with Professor Goodwitch for spacing off," Ruby said rubbing her neck.

"Dunce, you really should pay attention more," Weiss interjected.

"Hey, don't be so hard on her, Icequeen," Yang replied. Weiss's eyes narrowed to slits but didn't argue.

"We're all friend here, right Blake?" Ruby said nervously.

"Please, leave me out of this," Blake replied never taking her eyes of her book.

"Well, Ruby what causes you to space off so much?" Yang asked.

"N-nothing," the younger sibling replied a little too quickly.

"What are you not telling me, sis?" Yang said, a grin starting to grow on her face.

"Like I'd ever tell you," Ruby replied a small blush on her face.

"Seriously, please tell me Ruby, I'm your sister."

"No," Ruby said with little emotion before getting up and walking off.


End file.
